


the names Junhui calls Wonwoo

by seventeenspimp (pliable_cedar)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, literally the most cliche thing ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pliable_cedar/pseuds/seventeenspimp
Summary: Jun loves to call Wonwoo all sorts of names. Wonwoo doesn't always love it, but he always loves Jun.(the 5 things + 1 fic that no one asked for)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be working on another, longer fic, but the wonhui tag has been so dry and I am THIRSTY AF. So I wrote something to quench my own thirst for my otp. I cranked this out in one sitting and even I can't believe I wrote 2k words.
> 
> Fangirl with me about wonhui on tumblr at seventeenspimp.tumblr.com

 

**1**

The first time he calls him “ **my boyfriend** ” is only two weeks after their first date, but almost a year after their first meeting. Their friends had witnessed them dance around each other all that time, going from roommates to study partners to best friends. And now.

The first time he hears Jun say it Wonwoo’s chest shouldn’t feel so tight, but Jun just grins smugly as Soonyoung responds, “It’s about time.” Jun makes it sound so natural and Wonwoo loves that.

By the 30th time, Wonwoo smiles to himself as Jihoon mutters “ _Okay,_ god, we _get it_ ,” from across the room.

 

 

**2**

Jun picks up the habit of calling Wonwoo all sorts of names throughout their relationship, some that he adores and some not so much. Some of them he only hears once or twice and some of them stick. His absolute favourite, however, is when Junhui casually calls him terms of endearment with no prompting.

One day, still fairly early in their relationship, Wonwoo rolls out of bed at around noon to an empty apartment, because Jun has an early lecture on that day. He’s about to raid the fridge for something to eat, hopefully some cereal, when he sees a plate of food on the top shelf, covered in cling wrap. He pulls it out and notices a post-it note stuck to it that reads _“Something other than cereal for **my dear one**. Enjoy!”_

He’s not sure how long he’s staring at it in shock, but he hears the front door click breaking him out of his daze. “Wonwoo, I’m back!,” Jun calls, quickly finding him in the kitchen, “There you are!” Wonwoo turns to him, speechless, and Jun notices the plate in his hand. “You haven’t eaten yet? It’s almost midday! Or did you just wake up?”

As Jun rambles on, Wonwoo feels everything all at once, and can’t stop himself from blurting out, “I love you.”

Jun stops suddenly and blinks at his boyfriend, “Hmm?”

“Junhui, I love you,” he repeats, more surely.

Jun chuckles, “Is it because of the food? If I knew I would get this sort of response, I would’ve cooked for you the first day we met.”

Wonwoo closes the short distance between them, raising his hands to touch Jun’s face gently, “It’s not just the food. It’s everything.” Then he kisses him.

Whenever Wonwoo tells him he loves him from then on, he can count on Jun to say, “And I love you, my dear one.”

 

 

**3**

They were waiting in a fairly empty hallway between lectures, with Wonwoo leaning his back against a wall and Junhui hovering closely in front of him. They had been passing whispers and small kisses between them when one of Jun’s professors passed by, stopping when she spotted them. “Junhui, leave that poor boy alone,” she scolded jokingly, causing them to turn; much to Wonwoo’s dismay, Jun made no move to separate himself further. “Honey, is he harassing you?” she looked at Wonwoo with her eyebrows raised and a playful glint in her eye.

Wonwoo flushed but Jun just smirked, “Ah, my favourite professor! What perfect timing! I’d like you to finally meet my _better-_ “

“I’m Wonwoo,” Wonwoo interrupted quickly, shaking the professor’s hand and bowing respectfully, but not neglecting to glare at Jun.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Wonwoo! It’s astounding to see that Junhui has _actually_ found someone he thinks is better than his own self,” she smirked and Junhui beamed, but Wonwoo just wanted the earth to swallow him whole. He could definitely see why she was Jun’s favourite.

Jun calls him “ **my better** ” after that, especially when introducing him to new people, and Wonwoo hates it, because it doesn’t really make sense and it always makes him think of that horrifying experience. He loves it too though, because it reminds him of how proud Junhui is to have him.

 

 

**4**

When their first anniversary came around, Jun made the executive decision that, as grown men in a serious relationship, it was time he took Wonwoo out for a really fancy dinner. Wonwoo had tried to protest, they didn’t have the money and besides, they had been happy with fast food and frozen dinners for a year, what would be the point now. But when Junhui started to go on about money not being an object and wanting to give Wonwoo what he deserved, Wonwoo had no choice but to give in.

However, now that he was standing in front of the mirror in a suit and new dress shoes, he cursed himself and how soft he was for Jun. He straightened his tie one last time before going out to the living room, trying to walk normally despite feeling like a monkey.

As soon as he came through the bedroom door, Jun’s eyes turned to him, looking him over with awe in his eyes. After a second, though, it was replaced with a smirk and he let out a low whistle, “ _Ay, **mamacita**_.”

Wonwoo immediately rolled his eyes and turned to walk back out of the room, as Jun laughed and called out, “No, wait! Come back!” Reluctantly, he turned back to Jun, who was still trying to stifle his laughter. Honestly, why did Wonwoo put up with him.

“Why do I put up with you...” he huffed, his hands on his hips.

“Aw, don’t be like that,” Jun whined, a huge grin stretching his face as he opened his arms for Wonwoo. “Come here, baby.” Wonwoo rolled his eyes again but moved into his idiot boyfriend’s arms, feeling them wrap around the small of his back. “You do cut quite the figure, I must say.”

“So, was all of this just a ploy so you could get me to wear a suit?” Wonwoo half joked; he wouldn’t put it past Junhui. Jun, in response, just chuckled and softly pressed his lips against the corner of Wonwoo’s mouth.

“It’s not the _only_ reason,” he muttered, moving to his jawline; Wonwoo’s eyes flutter shut. “But how can I help myself when you look so good?” he kissed just under his ear before whispering “ _Mamacita._ ”

Wonwoo hates the way it makes him shiver, so pulls away quickly and glares at Jun who doubles over in another fit of laughter. “Let’s go,” he says walking towards the front door and leaving Junhui there, “I’m dating a fucking moron.” When they’re back home later and Junhui has him writhing on the bed beneath him, suits and ties long gone, he leans forward and whispers the name into Wonwoo’s ear and Wonwoo fucking _hates_ that he comes.

 

 

**5**

Wonwoo gets sick all the time. It had something to do with his low level of physical activity and his poor eating habits, but it was something that he had learnt to deal with. More often than not he could continue to go to classes and finish assignments, once he had a box of tissues and some of Jun’s special chicken soup in a thermos on hand. That’s why it really worried Jun when Wonwoo woke up one day with a high fever and could barely move.

Jun had just removed the thermometer from Wonwoo’s mouth when he started to plead in a weak voice, “Jun, come on, I need to get to class.” He tried to shove the blanket off but winced in pain, so Jun tucked him back in gently before sitting next to him on the bed.

“Babe, your temperature is at 38, you aren’t going anywhere today,” he placed his hand on his boyfriend’s forehead, and Wonwoo looked relieved for a moment before he frowned again.

“Don’t you want me to graduate? I can’t afford to just be skipping classes, what if I miss an assignment?” his voice was getting frantic and Jun just rolled his eyes.

“I already emailed your professors and told them you won’t make it to class,” he replied.

“Did you ask them to send any assignments for me?” Wonwoo asked next.

“I did.”

“What about holding handouts?”

“Of course.”

Wonwoo’s frown softened. “Okay,” he murmured, closing his eyes. Jun looked at him for a moment, an eyebrow raised in amusement, waiting for any further inquiries. It was only when Jun got up to leave that he spoke again. “Where are you going?” he sounded like he was being abandoned and Jun wanted to hold him and laugh at him at the same time.

“To the kitchen, Wonwoo,” Jun answered patiently.

“Are you gonna make something for me?” he continued.

“Yes, I am.”

“Will you make your special soup?”

“Already cooking, baby.”

“Okay,” Wonwoo almost smiled, “Come back quick.” Jun smirked at how cute and needy Wonwoo was being as he left to finish the soup. When he came back in with a bowl of steaming chicken soup, Wonwoo was just stirring from sleep. “Junnie?” his voice was soft and croaky, and it tugged at Jun’s heart

“Yes, baby?” Jun said while placing the bowl down on the bedside table.

“Could you turn up the heat a little?”

“Sure.”

“And could you bring another blanket?”

“No problem.” When he went to the cupboard to grab the blanket, his cell phone rang with a call from Soonyoung. “Hey”, he greeted.

“ _Hey Jun, what’s up? Haven’t seen you or Wonwoo today, everything alright?”_ he heard his friend say, sounding concerned.

“Yea, nothing too serious,” he held the phone between his ear and shoulder as he spread the blanket and tucked it around Wonwoo’s shoulders. “Wonwoo’s sicker than usual and I decided to stay home with him today.”

Wonwoo used his little strength to poke Jun and ask him who he was talking to, and when he mouthed Soonyoung’s name Wonwoo just pouted. “ _Oh no, he must be really sick to miss class,”_ Soonyoung continued, unaware that Jun wasn’t really paying attention.

“Yea, he is, poor baby,” Jun replies as Wonwoo pokes him again and whines _“Junnieee”_ while pointing at the soup. Jun rolls his eyes, “Anyway, Soonyoung, we’ll talk later. I have to get back to **my significant annoyance** ,” he looks directly at Wonwoo as he says this, and they can both hear Soonyoung laughing before he hangs up. Wonwoo pouts and crosses his arms as Jun put down his phone and picks up the soup, blowing on a spoonful before offering it to Wonwoo. He shakes his head and Jun laughs, “Come on, you know I love you. Now, open up.”

Wonwoo huffs but acquiesces, allowing Jun to feed him the soup. “I don’t even know how you come up with those names, you know,” he complains as he lies back down after finishing.

Jun grins, “It’s my talent.” He drops a kiss onto Wonwoo’s forehead before adding, “That and taking care of you.”

Wonwoo groans at the cheesiness, but as Jun gets up to leave he doesn’t miss the soft, “Thank you, Junnie,” that follows him out.

 

 

 

**+1**

Wonwoo is sitting and talking with Jihoon over the loud music blaring at the party, watching and laughing at the antics of some of their friends on the dance floor. Just as they’re recovering from another fit of alcohol induced hysteria, Jihoon points behind him, and Wonwoo turns to see Soonyoung and Chan dragging Junhui over between them, his arms slung over their shoulders for support. “Yours,” Soonyoung grunts as they dump him into the seat next to Wonwoo, then quickly escaping back to the dance floor, Soonyoung taking Jihoon with him.

Junhui moves closer to Wonwoo, curling into his side and taking his time to get as comfortable and close as possible. Their faces are close when Jun finally stills and whispers, “Hi.”

Wonwoo can smell the alcohol on his breath, but still manages to find him entirely endearing. “Hi there,” he replies breathily, a smile tugging at his lips.

Wonwoo wraps his arms around Jun to keep him stable, as Jun runs his fingertips along Wonwoo’s face and down to fiddle with his jacket. “You look so good tonight. Did I tell you you look so good tonight?” he mutters in awe.

“Maybe once or twice,” Wonwoo teases, and Jun buries his face in his neck. “You know, you didn’t have to go through all of this if you just wanted to see me in a suit.”

Jun hums, “Why not? It hasn’t been all bad.” And as Wonwoo glances around at all of their friends and family dancing and laughing under the dim lights of the garden where the reception was being held, he can’t help but agree. As he glances at Junhui in his arms, singing along softly to the music, he can’t help but think it hasn’t been bad at all.

“You’re so right,” he replies, nudging Jun so he can turn and give him a kiss.

Jun looks up at him after they part, looking more sober but still just as awestruck, “You’re so beautiful,” he grins. “ **My husband.** ”

**Author's Note:**

> obviously, in some place where same sex marriage is legal


End file.
